Anhelo carmesí
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Basado en el Brute End de Ayato. Ella era su juguete. El juguete que con desgano había arrebatado de las garras del maldito Sakamaki. Ella no tendría que repudiarlo, pues su uso en ningún momento había cambiado. Drabble 3: Y junto a ese trago amargo hay un resquicio del te amo…
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Anhelo carmesí

 **Sumary:** Era su juguete. El juguete que con desgano había arrebatado de las garras del maldito Sakamaki. Ella no tendría que repudiarlo pues su uso en ningún momento había cambiado. Sin embargo Yui vivía murmurando su nombre. Estando a su lado, cuando la abandonaba en su cuarto. _Ayato. Ayato_. No sería de él.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **592** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3

 **Advertencias: Spoiler. Basado en el Brute Ending de Ayato DL Dark Fate donde éste muere a manos de Carla.**

 **O**

 **O**

El rocío de la mañana es tu veneno

flor entre rosas

que bebes de a gotas

implorando las sobras

de su cariño sincero

semejante al dolor.

 **O**

Con su sonrisa tan inocente, esos labios que se hierven entre la sangre roja, deliciosa, que fluye por culpa de los besos se pronuncian desgarrados ante tus colmillos encajados. Sus protestas se pronuncian tan despacio, con tanto cansancio que prefieres pensar que no despreciará al eclipse eterno que está por engullir con su boca carmesí.

Esa mujer era un medio. Un trapo desgastado que servía para ser desechado y lentamente se rasgaba en pedazos, pero Carla era incapaz de verle un final cercano. Arremetiendo contra su lengua laxa, tomando cada bocado de su respiración, marcando un ritmo de mando, tratando de mostrarle que le pertenecía a él. Solamente a él.

Sus rubios cabellos, que fueron tan dorados como el brillo del Sol en verano, se volvieron desechos de paja descolorados y su piel blanca se ha manchado hasta teñirse de su miseria gris. Era a su tacto, caricias rugosas y lacerante suavidad, porque había calor en el cuerpo entregado, pero había frialdad y resentimientos en el sabor amargo de su sangre.

Era su juguete. El juguete que con desgano había arrebatado de las garras del maldito Sakamaki. Ella no tendría que repudiarlo pues su uso en ningún momento había cambiado. Estaba seguro, (incluso antes, incluso después) que ambos la hubieran usado, desvestido y destrozado con un embarazo las entrañas de su frágil cuerpo de papel.

Pero él era sincero, Sakamaki no.

Él demostraba su desprecio a cada palabra, cada toque y cada acción. Esa escoria detestable la atraía con falsedades, con hábiles artes de seducción. (En realidad ambos la habían engañado, ninguno la quería a ella, sino a su corazón.)

Sin embargo Yui vivía murmurando su nombre. Estando a su lado, cuando la abandonaba en su cuarto. _Ayato. Ayato_. Había tenido que matado, ante esos ojos que se negaban a mirarlo pero tenían grabados el destello rojizo de su amor.

Gemía con _él_ en su mente, antes de llorar amargamente, sin apartar su sangre carmesí.

Y Carla la observaba, mientras sus ojos desagradables no lo percibían a él. (Y disfrutaba.) De su consciencia perdida, su cuerpo sin vida y el alma de muñeca que le permitía hacer cuánto quisiera, siempre que le viera a _él_.

Pero también había veces que deseaba que fuera consciente de sus orbes, (que eran claros, de color rosado, pero tan pálidos) que reflejarían mucho más que un cristal empañado y sin embargo estaban vacíos, muy lejos de verse a sí mismo dentro de ellos.

(Como su todo, como su nada, incluso como la persona que más odiaba. Pero que fuera solamente él.)

No sabe cuándo fue que empezó a desear esos segundos en que volvía a la realidad. Los ínfimos momentos en que ella podía pensar en el presente, recordar que su dueño era un Tsukinami, pero terminado el acto volvía a acurrucarse con el recuerdo enterrado entre sus sábanas blancas y se perdía en el abismo, con _él_. Porque Yui siempre volvía con _él_.

Le molestaba, pero Karla no estaba enamorado. Solo era su orgullo herido, sus pensamientos bizarros y la extraña sensación agridulce de ser feliz con saber qué al menos lo miró una sola vez.

Y el día siguiente volvería a la rutina, de tomarla entre sus brazos con la figura de aquél que ella tanto anhelaba, desprendiendo su disfraz cuando consiguiera desnudarla, tratando de olvidar que no importaba cuanto la reclamara, la humana no le podría pertenecer.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **N/Kou:** Saludos corazones :3 Esta es mi primera historia en el fandom de DL, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. La historia está inspirada en el final malo de la ruta de Ayato, donde Karla lo asesina y se queda con Yui, pero como ella se niega a aceptar que está muerto Karla se aprovecha y con magia se transforma en Ayato (o es una ilusión, no recuerdo xD) Aunque en el fondo de su mente ella es consciente de no es Ayato quedó tan dañada que se niega a creerlo. Me gustaría hacer un punto de vista de Yui pero no sé, este es un fandom tan pequeñito que no sé si alguien lo quiera leer.

Si eres un visitante frecuente de mi perfil, te pido por favor no asesinarme. Si no, olvida lo que acabas de leer que soy buena gente y nunca nunca debo nada (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Anhelo carmesí

 **Sumary:** Era su juguete. El juguete que con desgano había arrebatado de las garras del maldito Sakamaki. Ella no tendría que repudiarlo pues su uso en ningún momento había cambiado. Sin embargo Yui vivía murmurando su nombre. Estando a su lado, cuando la abandonaba en su cuarto. _Ayato. Ayato_. No sería de él.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **592** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3

 **Advertencias: Spoiler. Basado en el Brute Ending de Ayato DL Dark Fate donde éste muere a manos de Carla.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Te amo Ayato

(Pero él no está aquí)

Creo en ti

(Pero no estas)

¡No pudiste haberte ido a ningún lado…!

(Pero tú no estás aquí y no puedo estar tranquila. Sigo viva, y de manera miserable…)

O  
O  
O

Sus pasos resuenan presurosos al romper el profundo silencio de la habitación mientras su silueta iluminada entre los rayos de luz de Luna avanza, rogando al tiempo y a la cordura que le abandonaran nuevamente y se ocultaran en la esquina de algún lugar.

Para entonces ser ella, la solitaria muñeca de trapo, quién escoge realidades y va pintando el mundo de matices claros, rojos apasionados y el verde esmeralda que recuerdan sus ojos rosados mientras lo mira en el espejo y finge que suelen platicar. El amor se convierte en obsesión y la locura en vida pues sin ellos no lograría sobrevivir, en esa casa hay fantasmas de color carmín.

(Pero Yui les da la bienvenida por las noches y se quedan el resto del día para hacerle compañía a la triste muchacha de piel color gris.)

Y caen ante ella los brillos de mil diamantes enardecidos en el manto estelar, y se vuelven sus suspiros los lamentos del viento que desatan la oda del caos y arrasan con la felicidad. No es consciente del sonido de la puerta al abrirse ni la figura de su amada ilusión sonriendo perverso mientras se le acerca.

No quiere entender que ese cuerpo delgado que la toma entre sus brazos en realidad es mucho más alto, más fuerte e imponente, que sus cabellos son tan blancos como la nieve y las puntas del mismo color que sus ojos enfrascados en sus ansias por besarlo.

Él la recorre con la mirada y no puede evitar suspirar embelesada. Susurra su nombre, una, diez mil veces hasta convencerse de es él quien la desnuda y hace temblar mientras se entrega apasionadamente a las garras de un retorcido amor que no desea abandonar. Las delicadas prendas que cubren la superficie de su cuerpo caen con descaro ante esos ojos nublados por el deseo.

(Y Yui gime en un tono bajo, tan bajo que desespera a ese impostor de manos tan suaves como el papel. Sus caricias se sienten como lijas y sus besos se obsesionan con su boca, intentándola poseer.)

Ayato, Ayato.

Repite hasta el cansancio, pero sabe que no es él.

Ayato, Ayato.

Vuelve a pronunciar, vuelve a herir, a reclamar. Hay un límite en su locura, y Yui intenta que él lo entienda, no es a él a quién desea, a quién se entrega. Que en sus ojos vacíos solo hay espacio para aquel que ella ama y quiere que la haga suya para siempre.

Es entonces que sus embestidas se hacen más fuertes, sus jadeos más sonoros y termina. Ambos se pueden ver. Carla suele besarla con cierta dulzura al final. Y ella está segura que él no se ha dado cuenta que su mirada se torna anhelante y suspira al saber que no será de él.

Dentro de ese hermoso y doloroso sueño, finalmente se ha roto. Los restos de cenizas cubren sus emociones, ocultando la verdad . Ha renunciado a Dios antes de que él la abandone y apuñalado la esperanza por detrás.

El sádico señor nocturno cumple sus violentos impulsos de desbordante carmesí, clavando los colmillos en su cuello y bebiendo de sus anhelos. Con el amor ideal deformado entre el sueño y la realidad, confesiones diluidas se hacen llamar mentiras.

(Pero ella sueña con estar a su lado, lo soportaría todo por permanecer junto a su amado)

El tiempo pasa, su estado avanza. Ha quedado embarazada y suspira aliviada, pensando que se detendría, sin embargo se ha equivocado porque Carla sigue visitándola por las noches y haciéndola caer. Le susurra depravaciones y corrompe sus acciones, hace promesas falsas con tal de controlarla y evitar que pueda lastimar a quién crece en sus entrañas, parte de su propio ser.

(Es tonta, pero no idiota.)

Aun ronda por su mente el recuerdo de la madre Subaru y en el fondo teme que su hijo pueda crecer como él. Se aferra al presente, dispuesta a sacrificar sus fantasías por ese bebé.

(Será un niño hermoso que tendrá el cabello rojo como la sangre y los ojos verdes idénticos a su padre.)

En el fondo Yui lo sabe. Lo que es verdad y mentira, pero no puede odiar a su propio hijo como a él. Lentamente su consciencia vuelve a caer en la irracionalidad, hundiéndose en los errores de sangre, aquellos días negros llenarían de distorsión su razón y la harán desaparecer.

Amaría a ese pequeño, era su castigo pero también se volvería la penitencia de su asesino. Sería el sueño inalcanzable hasta que acabaran por destrozarse. Volvería a esa, la historia de sus días de ira, dónde bebería del pecado como si fuera agua de manantial se tratase.

N/Kou: ¡Saludos! Estoy muy emocionada porque no esperaba que les gustara tanto la primera parte de esta historia, para agradecerles aquí les traje el punto de vista de Yui (espero no decepcionarlas) Me hubiera gustado contestarles a todos y agradecerles pero en este momento ando del celular y sería muy difícil. No sé, la tragedia de este final me ha gustado mucho xD Yui sabe que su hijo no puede parecerse a Ayato, no se preocupen, solo es su deseo. Un enorme saludo a todos, y muchas gracias por leer :3 assasdfghsdgf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título** : Anhelo carmesí

 **Sumary:** Era su juguete. El juguete que con desgano había arrebatado de las garras del maldito Sakamaki. Ella no tendría que repudiarlo pues su uso en ningún momento había cambiado. Sin embargo Yui vivía murmurando su nombre. Estando a su lado, cuando la abandonaba en su cuarto. _Ayato. Ayato_. No sería de él.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 518/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3

 **Advertencias:** Spoiler. Basado en el Brute Ending de Ayato DL Dark Fate donde éste muere a manos de Carla.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **No morirá**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Al avanzar entre la oscuridad nocturna, Yui siempre suele pensar, que los sentimientos amargos en su día a día forman parte de lo que ahora se atreve a llamar normalidad.

Le gusta caminar, entre espinas del rosal, hiriendo la piel que aquél ser corrupto llegó tantas veces a mancillar, con besos apasionados y caricias llenas de piedad. Su captor se ha enamorado de ese cuerpo lastimado, y la dulce sangre del pecado se desliza entre sus manos, contando gota a gota cada sensación de pesar. Su propio dolor es el placer de la venganza al final.

Las sombras serán los testigos de los retazos de papel caídos, que pregonaron algún día entre sus palabras escritas la historia de un primer gran amor al hubo su vida de entregar. Le pertenece al pasado, y sin embargo seguía a su lado, presa de los recuerdos y aquella pequeña figura que veía en el patio jugar, con sus brillantes ocelos de verde confundiéndose entre el pasto.

—Yui — _Él_ le habla.

(Pero ella avanza lento y finge que no escucha nada.)

—Yui —Vuelve a intentar, con su voz rasposa que se diluye tenue entre los murmullos del lugar. Acelera su paso, intentando que las rosas le cubran de heridas que le hagan olvidar.

En ese sitio la acompañaban los recuerdos de su brillante sonrisa y el blanco contorno de la luz de Luna sobre su rostro, tiñéndose en sus verdes ojos luz moribunda, jugando con esperanzas evanescentes de cristal. Las gotas de agua se inclinan hacia la derecha, estremeciendo sin delicadeza cada poro de su piel blanca. El invierno estaba a punto de terminar, y con ello, la suave calidez que emana la nieve, punzando entre sus manos desnudas le advierte que es una humana, que puede morir y enfermar.

(Y acaricia entre sus manos aquella esperanza, pero traga los sollozos que a su hijo pueden asustar...)

Se hiere a sí misma para herir a la causa de su mal. Es entonces que él repite la pregunta clave, la única que puede hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Odias a nuestro hijo? —Cuestiona, como cada noche.

—Jamás podría odiarlo —Responde.

Puede ver en sus ojos dorados el despreciable reflejo del alivio, enmarcado por un suspiro y aborrece su mirada llena de dulzura. Si ella no es feliz, él tampoco lo será. —Él es lo único que me queda de mi amado.

(Es una mala mentirosa, se recuerda, y no puede evitar balbucear. Ante los ojos del enemigo su locura no se ha detenido, pero Yui sabe diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad.)

—¿Me odias?

—Te odio.

(Y junto a ese trago amargo hay un resquicio del te amo...)

El agua cae. En medio del hermoso paisaje de lluvia, las últimas chispas caen de los nubarrones grises. La canción del agua, con su toque sutil y melancólico, llenó de emociones al suave rocío que se deslizó sobre su piel. Convirtiéndose en música de pesares, envolviendo los sentidos en un curioso vaivén.

En su mano hay una daga que no puede usar. Y mirando la bella sonrisa de su pequeño _Ayato_ , sabe con tristeza que ella tampoco morirá.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lamento la enoooorme tardanza, y que sea tan pequeño, soso y corto. Le prometí a Mikutsuna que lo haría más dulce, pero... ¡no puedo! En estas circunstancias definitivamente no puedo hacer un momento feliz. Quiero dar por terminada esta pequeña historia, ¡muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Fue mi primera historia de este fandom y jamás esperé el buen recibimiento que tuvo, somos tan poquitas a lo mucho tendría un review y un fav pero no saben cuánto me alegra haberme equivocado, aunque esto debería haber terminado en el primer drabble xD


End file.
